Sinking Love
by UPlover
Summary: Eddy takes Edd into the woods to experience something new and different on their fourth anniversary from when they started dating.


"Come on, it's right through here." Eddy said leading Edd through Peach Creek forest.

"We need to be careful, Eddy. Around the this time of year the ponds are streams tend to dry up."

"You don't say." Eddy said in a suggestive manner.

"Eddy, where are you taking us? And you still haven't told me why you have this rope."

Eddy just took Edd's hand and pulled him along. "Just wait and see."

Edd didn't have a good feeling about what was going on. Today was their three year anniversary from when they started dating. Since junior prom their love was getting more intimate. Edd could only expect something from Eddy, but now while walking through this forest he hoped it was nothing to unsanitary.

Eddy stopped Edd.

They were on the bank of a dried up pond. It was filled with dark mudd. Thick, oozy mud that still looked wet.

Edd turned around to see Eddy tying triple knots around a nearby tree.

"Eddy, may I ask what you're doing?"

"I read that quicksand can give good sexual pleasure."

Edd's eyes burst. "Excuse me. Do you remember what quicksand is, Eddy? There have been records of people drowning. And once you step in you're lucky if you can get yourself out."

Eddy took hold of his boyfriends hands and looked at him in that tender way. "You see this rope? I have attached it around me so tightly that a bull couldn't gey loose. I promise we are going to be safe."

Edd broke his gaze to look at the mud pit once more. The memory returned from when he thought he lost Ed and Eddy.

"I'm not sure about this, Eddy."

Eddy could sense the fright in his voice. He knew what he was thinking about. He pushed his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "As long as you hold on to me everything is going to be fine. This will be great, Edd."

Eddy's soft voice made Edd smile. "If you say so."

As then, they slowly began kissing. Soft plants along the mouth as Eddy's hands moved up and down Edd's back. Slowly, he lifted up his shirt and tossed it aside.

Edd was always slow at this part. Eddy's warm breath against him caused him to feel overwhelmed from all the love.

Eddy planted kisses down Edd's neck, his stomach, until he was removing his pants.

Edd was glad they were far off from the town as he let out a moan.

"Sit down." Edd panted.

"On the ground? But I'm…"

"Your clothes aren't gettin' filthy." Eddy said to him slowly moving his hand through his groin area.

Eddy never did this before. Such pleasure went through Edd as he sank to the ground.

Their soft flesh held one another until all their clothing was removed. Edd knew this was so unlike him, but all his cares were washed away. He caught the scent of Eddy's cologne and licked his neck.

"Come on." Eddy said pushing them towards the mud.

The mud was thick as Edd's legs slowly disappeared. He looked at Eddy in question. Eddy kept holding his hand and smiling at him.

"Oh, it's chilly." Edd said when he slipped to his pelvic area.

"The best part." Eddy said holding Edd and then pushing them close together.

Eddy continued to kiss Edd and spread the mud up and down his back. It was hard for Edd to concentrate, feeling the mud all over his clean body. He suddenly sank to his stomach in a matter of seconds.

"Eddy, the-the rope…" Edd tried to say.

"The rope is fine."

Edd felt as if the mud was giving him a massage the deeper he sank. It rubbed against his body and felt it cling along his body. All the while, Eddy kept on kissing him. They thrust their bodies together, holding one another so close as the quicksand took them deeper into its grip.

Eddy reached his hand under the mud and found Edd's penis. Edd let out such a moan that he felt like he'd pass out from all the pleasure. His head lay against Eddy's shoulder when he heard the man whisper into his ear.

"I dreamed about doing this with you. When that mud was around my body years ago, I wanted to take you. And now I have."

Edd opened his eyes as Eddy kissed his neck more.

"Eddy, we're…"

"Shh…"

"But, we're at our necks."

"Wait…"

Fear crept into Edd when he felt the mud hit his chin. He could no longer move his body. But, he could feel his body against Eddy's. Just the sound of the bubbles popping along the surface was music to Edd who continued to kiss his boyfriend.

And they disappeared together under the surface.

Just when someone would think the two were lost, two heads emerged from under the surface.

They pulled themselves out from the quicksand's grip onto the hard earth.

Edd and Eddy sat panting, trying to catch their breath.

Eddy rolled over to the side. :"Are you alright?"

"That was amazing." Edd said.

"Didn't I tell yah? And you know what?"

"What?"

"That mud made your skin softer."

Edd looked himself up and down. "Oh Eddy, I'm filthy. It's going to take hours to get all his mud off."

Eddy giggled. He still hadn't lost Edd.

"Come on, let's go home and hop in the shower." Eddy said pulling his clothes over his mud soaked body,

Edd went off with Eddy, but looked back at the mud. It looked as if they were never there. He hoped one day they'd get to come back.

"Happy anniversary, Eddy." Edd said holding the others hand.

"Right back atcha, sockhead."


End file.
